


Period play

by Kathorax



Series: Drabbles of Sin [1]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Clyde Logan - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, paterson
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Period play, Periodplay, bloodkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: Period play drabble with Clyde, Kylo and Pat. Requested by a tumblr anon.
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Driver x Reader, Adam Driver x you - Relationship, Adam Driver/You, Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan x Reader - Relationship, Clyde Logan x You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Paterson & reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You, Paterson x You, Paterson/Reader, Paterson/You, kylo ren x reader, kylo ren x you, paterson x reader
Series: Drabbles of Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Period play

**◦•Clyde Logan•◦**

Clyde is a cutesy bear during that time of the month (well, ain’t he always?). He’ll cuddle ya extra and makes sure that the hungry gremlin’ inside ya is well fed and hydrated. 

Clyde will worry over ya, make sure that you’re pain-free, feeling comfortable. Askin’ if you want some of that yummy chocolate you like so much. 

At night he’ll softly rub your supple lower belly with his good hand, kissing your pretty neck while you watch a movie to your likin’. He’ll get naughty if you allow him; big calloused hand giving your sore breasts a soft massage – kneading them, fondling them – the hardness in his camos prominent against your ass. When you push your _pretty peach_ , as he liked to call it, back against his clothed erection, hot heavy moans escaped his plush lips, 

‘Need daddy inside ya, honey? Hmm?’

You hummed in response, his thick southern accent sending shivers down your spine.

And Clyde makes ya cum with his big cock and fingers; a bit of blood wouldn’t ever stop him from fucking you till’ you’re squirming in his arms. 

**◦•Kylo Ren•◦**

Kylo Ren has a blood kink. He can’t help it, but he doesn’t care; being covered in the blood of his enemies stirs something feral within him. 

He’ll take you violently when he’s covered in blood after battle.

He’ll spit in your mouth and tongue you down when he’s got a busted lip.

But the first time he takes you when you’re on your period, you’re reluctant because no other man before would do that sort of thing. He could smell the blood on you; and when he imagined how that redness would coat your sweet labia, made blood rush towards his cock. 

**‘I don’t care. I need to have you.’** He growled as he discarded your panties. 

When he sees his big cock covered in red slick, he fucks you harder than he ever has. Besides the desperate desire to cover his cock in your blood _all night_ , Kylo knows that orgasms can work relieving against the cramps; so he drains orgasm after orgasm from you. 

If you’re his sweetheart, he’ll spoon you close after his churning need and press his large palm against your lower belly, just above your pussy. He would send warm, comforting waves of force energy toward the center of the pain. 

The next morning, you would stir awake from feeling his soft lips press sweet kisses at the inside of your thighs. 

You’re reluctant again, but he tells you to _hush and be good_. He takes your panties off with care, and his mouth waters when he sees what’s underneath: a soaked, bloody mess. And he doesn’t hesitate to dive right in. 

**◦•Paterson•◦**

Paterson would do anything for you – anything that made you happy, made you smile, made you _feel good_.

Paterson is so sweet, so understanding, knows you’re unwell and gives you space as he writes his wonderful poems next to you on the couch. Melvin will stand on guard of course in his _own_ sofa chair. You’d drift off into a nap when suddenly you hear the microwave beeping; eyes jaded as you saw your sweet Pat place a heated cherry pit cushion against your lower back. He’d leave you to your nap after pressing a loving kiss to your temple.

Later that evening when you woke up a little disoriented, Pat was cooking up a lovely meal for you, your favorite. Pat was so sweet in the little things he did for you. 

After dinner you’d bathe together and rest against his broad chest. His arms were wrapped around your waist, ever so often caressing your thighs – up to your inner thighs – and his fingers would quickly find your sensitive nub.

_‘Is - this OK honey?’_

Your body relaxed into his hold; nose nuzzled against his heated cheek and let him take care of you.

Patted dry with the softest towel by Pat, your legs feeling like jelly, he took you to the bedroom where he made your core ignite again with just his sweet lips. 


End file.
